sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
S-Fan Expo 2018
center|500px La será la cuarta edición de la S-Fan Expo organizada por S-Fan Critics, siendo la sucesora de la S-Fan Expo 2017, y siendo parte del programa de aniversario de , siendo el primer evento de la misma fichado para el mes de febrero. Será realizada a partir del lunes 5 de febrero y culminará el domingo 11 de febrero. Participantes * Rygames ** Paper (CEO/anfitrión) ** Speed ** Kalee ** Shawl ** Vaders ** Beluh * Diabolic Company ** Josex (CEO/anfitrión) ** Samy * Windstorm Studio ** Rock (CEO/anfitrión) ** Alex ** Delta * Red Shadow Enterprises ** Shad (CEO/anfitrión) ** Cami * Flashlight Studios ** Nero * Desarrolladores independientes ** Rosa ** Nic Zetsubou ---- * Domingo 11 de febrero - ??? ---- Archivo:We_Were_Angels.ogg Presentando... ¡Sonic Fanon Fighters V: Universe! Estilizado como Sonic Fanon Fighters: UniVerse. El cual, es una reestructuración de Sonic Fanon Fighters: Evolved Corruption, cambiando la mayor parte del estilo de juego. En la mayor parte del juego, estará basado en combates de tres contra tres en el cual el jugador podrá elegir a tres peleadores del rooster para formar un equipo, siendo intercambiables en cualquier parte del combate. Sin embargo, también se podrá tener la opción de jugar con todos a la vez en pantalla ya sea en solitario o en multijugador tanto local como en línea. Cada personaje tendrá un moveset distinto y además, un tipo de ataques especiales llamados Death Shoots, los cuales se explicarán en los meses siguientes. Del mismo modo, los combates tendrán varias funciones, como la opción de que los peleadores se transformen durante el combate y suban de nivel de transformación e incluso, que algunos miembros del combate si son compatibles puedan fusionarse. Pero... ¿A qué me refiero con que sean compatibles? Además de que se refiere a que los personajes tengan alguna relación... ¡Habrá distintas versiones de cada personaje en el rooster, cada versión con su propio moveset, habilidades y transformaciones! Por ejemplo: * Slayd the Hedgehog ** Slayd (Alfa) *** Transformaciones: Time Slayd, Shockmind Slayd *** Fusiones: Slayrk (con Spark (Alfa)) ** Slayd (Ultimate) *** Transformaciones: Slayd 100%, Timejumper Slayd *** Fusiones: Slayrk (con Spark (Ultimate)), Splayd (con Spark (Ultimate), fusión fallida) ** Ezio Del mismo modo, habrá algunas transformaciones y fusiones no canónicas, dando posibilidad a muchas transformaciones y fusiones. Para las fusiones habrá que realizar Quick Time Events, y si estos salen mal, podrán pasar dos cosas, o puede no ocurrir nada, o puede salir una fusión fallida como el caso de Splayd, fusión fallida de Slayrk Ultimate. Ahora... Hay algo que vuelve desde el segundo SFF... ¡Un modo historia realmente grande! ¿La trama...? La siguiente: thumb|Artwork de Ferline Ferline, una demonio, se ha aliado con un ángel caído de un ala, Square... Juntos, han despertado y se han apoderado de un ser conocido como Time Eater, el cual les ha dado poderes increíbles, permitiéndoles salir de su multiverso y llegar a donde los Creadores... Atacando a los mismos y creando un White Space con todos los Multiversos conocidos del Omniverso de Sonic Fanon... Ahora, el deber de los héroes y demás personajes que no han sido paralizados en el White Space... Es rescatar a sus amigos y compañeros y también, a los Creadores, para así obtener su poder, fortalecerse y finalmente enfrentar y derrotar a Ferline y Square para volver todo a la normalidad... Pero Ferline y Square no estarán solos... ¡Tendrán a su ejército de villanos...! Y bien... Con esto despedimos la S-Fan Expo 2018, con uno de los juegos de aniversario de la wiki... ¿Qué nos esperará en este intrigante juego? ¡Descúbranlo pronto...! Rygames Anuncios de Paper Listado de anuncios ---- * Lunes 5 de febrero - Blaster Chronicles: The Clash of the Titans * Domingo 11 de febrero - Cosmic Door (proyecto secreto) ---- El planeta Auritopia... Un lugar donde la magia es tan efímera pero a la vez tan poderosa y fuerte. Capaz de salvar vidas, capaz de sembrar muerte. Capaz de ser la guía que te de suerte, pero a veces ni toda la magia del mundo te convierte en valiente... Nuestra historia nos conduce a este excéntrico planeta... Años en el pasado... Hace muchos años... Dos demonios especiales, llamados Kyojins, buscaron una forma de acabar con los mortales del planeta y volver a reinar sobre el mundo... Sin embargo, sus ideologías nunca les permitieron llegar a un acuerdo... Por lo que una enorme batalla de proporciones biblícas ocurrió entre los dos... La batalla entre los dos Kyojins fue bestial, arrasando gran parte del planeta a su paso... Los dioses, al no poder detener a los Titanes, concibieron a los Zephiras, que crearon a partir del Yggdrasil, el árbol de la vida... Los Kyojin siguieron luchando, pero finalmente fueron sellados gracias al gran poder divino del árbol y de los Zephiras, cada uno sellado en un lugar distinto del Inframundo para evitar que volviese a ocurrir una pelea de tales proporciones... Tras la batalla, los Zephiras restauraron todo el terreno destrozado por los Kyojin... Creando a la isla de Vitriellia, una isla flotante, para así evitar que fuese destruida de nuevo... Tras ello, los Zephiras volvieron a su descanso cerca del árbol de la vida... Pero ellos sabían que no podían estar solos, por lo que concibieron a los '''Guardianes del Plano Mortal' para ayudarlos...'' Sin embargo, cuando los Zephiras se dividen... ---- Archivo:Roaming_the_Wastes.ogg Se observa una espada clavada en el pasto, posteriormente alguien la recoge y la empuña, tratándose nada más y nada menos que de Blaster de Bellatti Blaster: Bien, Cracket, tu papel aquí ha terminado... ¡Es hora de que vuelvas a casa! Cracket: ¡Bien! Blaster empuña su espada, tras ello Cracket se mete dentro de la misma, acto seguido aparecen los kanjis 火事, que se trasliteran a Fuego, en color azul, a la vez que la espada de Blaster se prende en color azul y éste sonríe de forma confiada Se observa a Blaster corriendo por una pradera, derrotando enemigos con su espada, la cual irradia fuego azul. Tras ello, se observa a Blaster en un combate estilo RPG contra un jefe de nombre desconocido, pudiéndose ver un poco la interfaz de juego. Posteriormente, se observa a Blaster entrando en un pequeño pueblo de aspecto medieval, sin embargo, algunos '''Spectrums' lo rodean'' Blaster: Em... Un caparazón de armadillo color azul aparece dándoles Homing Attacks a los Spectrums, tras ello el armadillo vuelve a su forma normal y ataca a los Spectrums con sus cuchillas Blaster: ¿Quién eres tú...? Striker: Mi nombre es Striker the Armadillo... ¡Cazador de Spectrums... Y ladrón a tiempo medio! Blaster: ¿Cazador de Spectrums? Hehe, interesante. Blaster empuña su espada y acaba con todos los Spectrums de un giro con fuego azul Striker: ... ¿P-pero quién eres tú...? Blaster sonríe y se pone su espada en el hombro mientras le hace un pulgar arriba a Striker Blaster: ¡Mi nombre es Blaster de Belletti! Y este es mi compañero... ¡Cracket! Cracket emerge de la espada de Striker Striker: ... ¿Cracket...? Blaster le susurra a Striker Blaster: No se lo digas a nadie, pero él es el Zephira de mayor nivel, debo ayudarlo a regresar a su casa... Striker: ¿Z-Zephira...? ¿¡Y por qué le cuentas eso a un tipo que acabas de conocer!? Blaster: ¡Whoops! Striker le sonríe a Blaster Striker: ¿Volver a su casa...? Heh, ¿sabes algo? Me agradas... Blaster: Y tú a mí, pareces un tipo interesante. Striker: Dime... ¿Puedo acompañarte en lo que sea que estés haciendo? Blaster: Heh, ¡por supuesto! Un pequeño pajarito azul se posa sobre el hombro de Striker Striker: Bueno, Blue, es hora de irnos de aventura. Blaster: ... Heh. Se observa a Blaster y Striker corriendo por la ciudad, posteriormente por una pradera derrotando a algunos Spectrums, y posteriormente se los observa en un castillo, siendo perseguidos por guardias, entrando a un cuarto y cerrando la puerta de golpe, tras ello se los ve cansados y con la respiración agitada Striker: Agh... Blaster: Esto de meterse en lugares de la realeza a escondidas no es nada fácil... Se observa a un pingüino con ropajes de rey sentado, frente a un gran banquete Sifry: ... ¿Quiénes son ustedes...? Blaster: ... E-eh... Sifry: ... ¿Acaso quieren ROBAR MI COMIDA? Blaster: ¡No, no, para nada! ¡Estamos buscando al Rey Sifry! Sifry: ¡Yo soy el Rey Sifry! ¿¡Qué quieren!? Blaster y Striker se miran el uno al otro, confundidos Striker: ¿Este es... El Rey Sifry? Blaster: En los letreros se veía más apuesto... Sifry: ¡Ya, esos letreros son un gran retrato mío... Cuando era el príncipe de Vitriellia! Blaster: ... Está bien... Sifry: Bueno... ¡¿Qué necesitan?! Blaster: Necesitamos... Salir del reino de Vitriellia... Sifry: ¿Salir del reino...? ¡¿Para qué?! Blaster: ... Cracket sale detrás de Blaster Blaster: Este es Cracket... El Zephira principal, necesito ayudarlo a volver a casa, pero las salidas del reino están cerradas... Sifry: ¡¿Quéeeeeee?! ¡¿ZEPHIRA...?! ¡Creía que eran mitoooosss! ¡Oh dios, si van a ayudarlo a regresar a su hogar debo ir, debo irrrr! ¡Así me reconocerán como el rey de Vitriellia más cercano a los creadores del reino...! Blaster: Emm... Striker y Blaster vuelven a verse confundidos. Tras ello la escena se corta y se los observa a los tres bajar por un elevador de cristal, rumbo hacia debajo de la isla de Vitriellia... Al resto del continente. ???: Hahaha... Zephiras... Ahora que están dividos, nada puede detener mi plan... ¡Hahahahahahaha! center|350px ---- Paper: ¡Este es Blaster Chronicles: The Clash of the Titans! La nueva secuela de Blaster Chronicles: The Blue Spirit of the Wind. Aparece Spark en una llamada Paper: Bueno aquí tenemos a nuestra mente maestra (?), Spark. Spark: Sep... Me complace anunciarles la secuela de este juego que no tuvo tanto éxito en un inicio pero que espero que esta secuela sea mejor y... LAG!!! thumb|El diseño de Striker para este juego La llamada se corta Paper: Emm... Bueno parece que tendré que seguir explicando yo... En fin, a diferencia del primer juego, el cual fue un RPG, este juego da un paso adelante y evoluciona a ser un ARPG, con un enorme mundo abierto explorable en 3D, siendo capaces de derrotar enemigos en el mundo exterior, y teniendo jefes con mecánicas de un RPG por turnos. Además, en este juego Blaster posee una nueva mecánica, la Espada Mekanis, la cual parece tener un extraño pasado... Al ser capaz de fusionarse con los Zephiras y obtener habilidades de los mismos. Además, esta vez Blaster no estará sólo, poseerá a varios compañeros a lo largo del juego, de los cuales por ahora sólo están confirmados el clásico Striker, un personaje olvidado de la saga de Blaster, y un nuevo personaje, el Rey Sifry, rey de Vitriellia. Spark aparece en una pantalla con estática Spark: ¡La idea del Rey fue míaaaa! Se corta de nuevo Paper: ... Seh... Bueno, además, el juego tendrá un sistema de personalización de personaje, pudiendo comprar y cambiar la ropa de cada uno de los personajes jugables. Además, el juego tendrá un ciclo de día y noche, el cual no se detiene, además de un sistema de hambre y sed para cada uno de los personajes, por lo que, al pasar el tiempo, y encontrarse lejos de ciudades, también habrá un sistema de cacería y recolección para poder dar de comer a los personajes, además de poder cocinar. Del mismo modo, habrá distintos climas a lo largo del juego, como lluvia o nieve, los cuales pueden afectar tanto a los combates como a los personajes, por lo que será esencial tener ciertos tipos de ropa para pasar por lugares con ciertos climas. De igual modo, los personajes podrán (y necesitarán) dormir, pues hay un sistema de cansancio, pero necesitarán un lugar donde hacerlo, por lo cual de forma similar al sistema de cacería, habrá objetos recolectables que podrán ser usados para construir chozas para cuando se encuentren en medio de la nada y lejos de ciudades. Y en fin, por ahora la trama del juego se basa en lo que han visto en el tráiler, Blaster, tras el final de The Blue Spirit of the Wind y que Cracket recordase su identidad y su rol, debe ayudarlo a regresar a la Isla del Inframundo a cumplir su rol, pero para ello, debe salir de su isla y recorrer el mundo en búsqueda de los otros Zephiras, pues sólo así podrá obtener acceso a dicha isla. Sin embargo... Mientras Blaster se encuentra reuniendo a los Zephiras... Un enemigo misterioso tiene un plan, pero... ¿Cuál será? ¡Descúbranlo pronto! ---- ---- Se observa a un QUEMADOR DE CDS caminando por la calle siempre peligroso ooo Nero: Qué feos son todosssss xD! Nero mira al mismísimo Dross en la calle Nero: ostia drosss mi hermano volvi despues de dos meses xD Dross: NOOOOOOOOO ESTOY OCUPADOOOOOOOO Nero: ola dros como estas Dross: NOOOO MARICOOOOOOOOOOOO Nero: pero amigo dross xq eres tan malo :( Dross: MIRA MARICO EL CABRÓN DEL JOHN TITOR ME MANDÓ A BUSCARLE SUS PINCHES COMPUTADORES Y NO TENGO MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO ASI QUE TU ME LA BUSCAS OK??? SALUDOS A TU MAMI Nero: aaa ok xDD chauuu xDD El Nero se va a buscar a sus compas Nero: oigaaan Komander: que quieres gei Nero: dross me dijo que buscaramos una ibeme porque john titor se lo mando sale cuate gracias de antemano Komander: y ahora que te fumasteee Darkreid: yo puedo hacer tremendo maquinon para irnos al pasado Nero: y como??? Darkreid: haciendo una montaña rusaaa xDD Y aparece una pinche montañota rusa, a la cual todos se suben. Darkreid: agarrense coño que nos vamooooooos. Y la maquina acelera y se van al pasadoooo, mientras tanto el logo de Cosmic Door se muestra 420px|center ---- Esto es lo que todos estaban esperando (? All Star: Cosmic Door, el aclamado juego de los rumores se vuelve realidad... ¡El juego de las representaciones mobian basado en el ROL DE SEWE! y por lo mismo, será un juego de RPG porque... un juego de rol basado en un rol jajaja xD! Será un juego de RPG con mecánicas similares a un Dimension Heroes pero más idiotizadas en cierto modo por el humor del juego (?, claramente estará dividido en capítulos, y claro, cada capítulo representará a un arco del Rol de Sewe, siendo estos: * El Arco del Dominio del Mundo * El Arco del Pórtico Cósmico * El Arco de la Competencia de Baile * El Arco de los Cheetohmens * El Arco del Heavy Metal * El Arco de los Terroristas * El Arco de Sciencieland * El Arco de la Phantom Arepa * El Arco y la Flecha * El Arco de OSEX el Maligno Y para pasar a lo largo de estos aburridos capítulos, poseeremos a seis personajes jugables (y algunas sorpresas más tal vez (?), siendo estos: * Nero: NOMAS PORQUE EL CREO ESTA MIERDA * Markel: NOMAS PORQUE SI * Darkreid: EL CABRON * Komander: EL JEFE DEL MUNDO * Rocket: METALERO * Dex: EL CONDUCTOR DEL BUS * Wuden: EL TONTO Además de ellos, poseeremos unos JEFAZOS y villanazos de toda la vida, como por ejemplo: * Marcel: EL VILLANAZO EDGY DE TODA LA VIDA * Gold: NOMAS PORQUE NERO CREO ESTA MIERDA * Zeit: NOMAS PORQUE SI * Brokk: EL HOMUNCULO DE DARKREID * Osex: EL MALIGNO Entre muchos otros más (? Y BUENO NO TENEMOS CASI NADA PLANEADO QUE ESPERAN UN TRAILAZO NO MAMEN NOOO OADJAFJGJAGIERIRIAIAIAIIAIAIAIAIAIAIAII AY YAAHI TIENEN EL TRAILER XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Anuncios de Speed Listado de anuncios ---- * Martes 6 de Febrero - The World without Us: Mortal's End * Miercoles 7 de Febrero - Fallout: New Mobius * Sábado 10 de Febrero - Project Assasin (proyecto secreto) * Domingo 11 de Febrero - SS Adventure (nombre clave) ---- Buenas, hoy vengo a hablarles sobre este juego, The World without Us: Mortal's End que de hecho, ya lleva un tiempo en el wiki. Pero antes de empezar de hablar sobre el juego, veamos su trailer: Se ve a dos erizos en medio de un valle, caminando hacia delante. Uno de ellos es alto, de pelaje color marrón, viste de unos pantalones color azul junto a unas botas color café con unas placas de metal, lleva una espada en en su espalda. Mientras que su compañera, de color celeste, algo pequeña de lo normal, va adelante de este, llevando un baculo. Mika: Entonces, resumiendo lo que habiamos dicho, necesitamos ir a la ciudad. Berg: Correcto. Mika: Para conseguir un bote e ir a la isla del inframundo. Berg: Asi es. Mika: Y ahi buscamos a tu viejo compañero. Berg: Exacto. Berg se detiene un rato, llamando la atención de Mika Mika: ¿Que pasa? Berg: Agachate. A continuacion, aparece un gran tigre de color blanco, atacando al par, cambiando la perspectiva a un combate de RPG tradicional. Archivo:Lake.ogg Se muestran algunos habilidades de los dos personajes, como el clon de agua que puede crear Mika o el corte lateral de Berg, para luego proceder a diferentes escenas de combate de estos dos personajes, para luego pasarnos a una escena con un especie de ave y un demonio, con una guadaña en su unica mano, los 3 en una ciudad Bodhi: Bien, ya que no podemos conseguir un bote porque cerraron los puertos, debemos robar uno. Figh: Pues, ¿Esa no es tu especialidad? Bodhi: Claro, dejenmelo a mi. A eso le sigue una seccion de gameplay en donde se ve a Bodhi intentando escabullirse en un barco, solo para ser encontrado con el propietario, al mismo tiempo, comenzando una secuencia de batalla Bodhi: Bien chicos, hora de pelear. Se procede a mostrar uno de los combos del juego, en este caso, uno de Bodhi y Yoruma, en el que Yuroma controla la sombra del enemigo haciendo que no se pueda mover, para que luego Bodhi lo noquee, acabando con la batalla facilmente. Luego de eso, se nos muestra a Berg y a Mika corriendo hacia el puerto, siendos vistos por Yuroma Figh: Hablando telepaticamente con Yuroma ¿Deberiamos esperarlos? digo, parece ser la guardiana. Yuroma: Claro, nos ayudara, aunque no nos debe ver. Bodhi se da vuelta a ver al otro par (Mika y Berg), quedandose pensando Bodhi: Bien, otro objetivo... center|350px ---- Y bien, eso fue un intento de trailer para TWWU, el cual es un juego de estilo RPG, protagonizado por 5 personajes, Mika, Berg, Yuroma, Figh y Bodhi, los cuales comparten un objetivo unico, aunque no lo sepan, salvar el plano de los mortales. Pasando a temas de jugabilidad, me encantaria destacar dos mecanicas principales en este titulo, el impulso y la confianza. El impulso es un buff extra que se va acumulando en el combate, el cual permite más golpes con un ataque basico o reforzar una habilidad, se puede acumular hasta 5 puntos de impulso. La confianza es algo ya más general, esta se forma junto a la historia y otras acciones pequeñas, como lo seria compartir algun item en el compañero o hablar con el de vez en cuando en lo que se explora el mundo, pero, "¿Para que sirve la confianza?" se preguntaran, bueno, sirve para desbloquear nuevas habilidades junto a los personajes, como lo es el ataque que hicieron Yuroma y Bodhi en el trailer. Bueno, eso fue la presentacion de este titulo, espero que sea de su agrado y si es así, aqui tienen un enlace directo al articulo. Con eso me despido, ¡Nos vemos mañana! ---- ¡Bienvenidos! En este 3° día de la expo, vengo a presentarles un proyecto que tenia sin finalizar hace un tiempo y no, no lo he cancelado como podrian haberlo pensado. Gracias al banner de arriba podran darse cuenta de que es Fallout: New Mobius, un juego que te pone en la situacion de "¿Y si Mobius estuviera en la misma situacion de Estados Unidos de los juegos de Fallout?". Antes de comenzar con el trailer, debo anunciar que su desarrollo se pasa a la Sigma Device 2.0, cancelando sus ediciones de Я-Station Slim y DarkSystem. Sin nada mas que decir ¡Empecemos con el trailer! ---- En la escena se muestra una calle, para luego lentamente avanzar, en la que vemos algunos cuerpos de animales "mutados" para al final, enfocarse a un perro, un pastor alemán para ser exactos, esté esta buscando en una pila de basura. A continuacion se escucha un silbido VS: Venga amigo, tenemos que irnos. El perro responde y va a donde el erizo, de color negro, con un mono puesto de color azul claro con rayas amarillas, una mini computadora en su muñeca y con un peto de cuero junto a una hombrera del mismo material VS: Es hora de ir a casa. Archivo:Atom_Bomb_Baby.ogg Ahora se nos muestran diversas situaciones, ya sea el erizo junto al perro combatiendo diversos mutantes o enfrentandose a bandidos, como estos dos explorando lugares abandonados o comunidades que todavian siguen en pie, en algunas de estas escenas podemos ver el sistema V.A.T.S que ayuda a apuntar y dispararle a los enemigos. VS: ¿Has visto a estos sujetos? ???: Podria tener una idea de donde podrian estar. ???: ¡Carajo! Te dije que vamos a erradicar cada cosa creada por la radiacion de este lugar ¡La hermandad de acero prevalecera! Luego de esta frase, se muestra la imagen de un gran globo aerostatico apareciendo en los cielos de la capital VG: Otro problema esta por comenzar, perfecto. Bien amigo, parece que tendremos que dejar nuestra busqueda tendra que parar unos momentos. center|250px Luego de que se muestra la bandera de Daselium, se empieza a apagar para mostrar el logo del juego center|350px ---- thumb|Dogmeat, nuestro compañero a lo largo de la aventura. Bien, ese fue el trailer de New Mobius, algo corto, pero sigue siendo un trailer. Ya pasando a los temas de jugabilidad, el juego esta enfocado a la exploracion y el combate, permitiendonos cambiar el angulo de la cámara de 3° persona a 1° persona como queramos. Además tendremos la oportunidad de mejorar el S.P.E.C.I.A.L de nuestro personaje en lo vamos avanzando en el juego, esto nos permitira desbloquear nuevas habilidades,como la posibilidad de encontrar mas loot en nuestra busqueda o la aparicion de un extraño para que nos ayude con los enemigos, hablando de ayuda, como podran haber visto en el trailer, nuestro protagonista contara de la ayuda de su fiel amigo Dogmeat un perro que, ademas de acompañarnos a todos lados, nos ayudara en combate y en nuestra busqueda de loot. Otra cosa que podran haber visto en el trailer es el V.A.T.S un sistema que podra darnos una vista mas tactica de la batalla, ya que, ademas de ayudarnos a apuntar a partes especificas de los enemigos, nos mostrara en donde es mas seguro que llegue el proyectil, en donde son mas debiles, cuanto daño hacen y a que tipo de daños son mas vulnerables. Y bueno, con eso me despido por hoy, pronto podrán ver la completa reestructuracion de la pagina que prometo, rehare pronto. ¡Hasta la proxima! ---- Se ve a Soot y a Slayd, tras bambalinas Soot: Oh viejo, por fin voy a tener otro proyecto, va a ser bien putas epico weon. XD Slayd: Con tus chistes, seguro que sera de calidad... Soot: como te atrevez a cuestionar al SUT XD??? Slayd: Pues, lo hago puto idiota. Soot: ya, que hieres mis sentimientos. :( Aparece un asistente Asistente: ¡Ashes tu turno! Soot: Bien, hora del- espera ¿Ashes? Otro erizo parecido a Soot, pero de color naranja y con peinado diferente y una capucha, se le adelanta a esté Ashes: Lo siento chico, es hora de que los grandes salgamos a jugar... Archivo:Pirate.ogg Ahora la escena se cambia a un bar, donde se ve a un erizo con traje de pirata, su nombre es Sin, uno de los piratas mas temidos en los 7 mares Sin: Todos saben que yo soy el mejor pirata de estos mares, no hay nada más que decir. Pero he oido que anda alguien nuevo rondando por estos mares, con el nombre de Kenway. Él siempre se a escondido en su capucha blanca con cabello -inserte "con forma de marihuana" si es que se parece al sut o cabello afeminado, luego le pregunto al mordo-. Pero sigo siendo el pirata más malo de aquí porque ¡Tengo este mapa del tesoro! En lo que Sin dice esto, Ashes aparece y le roba el mapa Ashes: ¡Permiso! En esto, se muestran diversas escenas de Ashes escapando por una ciudad, algo rustica a decir verdad, mostrando varias escenas donde este hace parkour, escalando por todo tipo de lugares. Se nos muestra que unos guardias y piratas lo estaban persiguiendo, un guardia se le adelanta, justo abajo del edificio en el que estaba Guardia: ¡Ahi esta! ¡Caballeros, apunten sus armas! Ashes: Ja, ja ¡Que gran error! A esto, Ashes se prepara para dar un salto de fe, en medio de la caida, se muestra en camará lenta, como prepara su cuchilla oculta, cae en el guardia, clavandole la cuchilla, saca sus pistolas y les dispara, luego, empieza a pelear con los otros 3 guardias a sablazo limpio, le desbarata la defensa a uno, al otro lo sorprende en la espalda, finalmente al ultimo, se le tira encima para clavarle el sable, aunque oponiendo el guardia resistencia, este lo logra Ashes: ¿Alguien más? Respondiendo esto, el grupo de piratas aparece Pirata: ¡No te escaparas tan facil de esta Kenway! Ashes: ¡Eso es lo que dicen todos, idiota! Ashes se larga a correr, solo para en una esquina, esconderse en una pila de heno. Los piratas pasan de largo Ashes: Bien, ahora, en qué estabamos... ¡Ah, claro! Ir al centro. Despues de esto, Ashes vuelve a escalar y correr. Momentos después, la escena cambia a un erizo de color rojo y los brazos color café, usando las mismas cuchillas de Ashes. ???: Donde estara este idiota... Ashes: Cae de la nada y se sienta en frente del erizo ¿A quien llamas idiota, estupido? Soy Ashes, por si acaso. Ezio: Claro que se su nombre, "capitán" Ashes Kenway. Soy Ezio Jaeger, un placer. Ashes: El placer es mio, señor Jaegër. Debo decir, el equipo que me dejo junto con su carta, es de calidad. Al decir esto, Ashes muestra sus cuchillas ocultas Ezio: Considere eso como su paga de contratacion. Supongo que, con su presencia ¿Consigio lo que le pedi? Ashes: ¿El mapa? Por supuesto, fue tan facil como quitarle un dulce a un bebé ¿Puedo saber para que lo usaremos? Ezio: Luego, cuando partamos velas. Ashes: Pero, yo soy el capitán, YO decido cuando partimos velas, señor Jaeger, asi que, me dice para que usaremos este mapa y para que me contrato, o lo hago trizas y dejo que los peces se lo coman. Ezio: Esta bien... Este mapa lleva a un gran tesoro que mi empresa necesita y bueno, necesitamos a alguien que sepa moverse por los mares, por eso recurrimos a usted. Ashes: Bien ¿Y si quisiera quedarme con este mapa y buscar el tesoro por mi mismo? Ezio: Le buscaremos y le mataremos, a si de simple. Ashes: Jo jo jo, que miedo... Ezio: ''-Agarra del cuello a Ashes y lo amenaza con la cuchilla oculta-'' No es juego, Kenway, hay varias personas detras de este artefacto ¿Quieres seguir siendo un pirata y ser el más rico de todos? Ayudanos. Ashes: Bien compañero, no es necesario llegar a estos limites. Ezio: Perfecto ''-Le suelta-'' ¿Un trato entonces? Ashes: Un trato es. Ezio y Ashes se estrechan la mano, al mismo tiempo que la pantalla se empieza a volver en negro center|350px La escena cambia a una especie de sala de pruebas, en el centro, se encuentra un erizo recostado en un asiento, es de color lima, con una sudadera de color azul y unos shorts negros, esté, en su cabeza, tiene un casco de realidad virtual. Se lo saca y se le levanta, justo cuando una eriza algo alta, de color naranja y con una bata entra en la habitacion ???: Señor Phoenix ¿Se encuentra bien? Sans: Claro, mejor que nunca, señorita Synthia. Synthia: Espero, que eso no sea sarcasmo en absoluto. Sans: No, no lo fue. Synthia: Perfecto, ahora ¿Podemos empezar con el interrogatorio? ---- Bien, luego de un par de retraso, estoy encantado de anunciar una nueva entrega en la saga de Phoenix Flames, esta vez protagonizada por dos nuevos protagonistas Ashes Kenway y Ezio Jaeger. Este proyecto es un trabajo junto a Paper, les prometemos que no sera un mal juego. thumb|Uno de nuestros protagonistas. En esta ocasión, la historia nos cuenta la rivalidad entre Ashes y Sin dos piratas algo conocidos en los mares, tambien en otra parte tenemos a Ezio, quien contrata a Ashes para buscar un antiguo artefacto, que puede decidir el destino del planeta como lo conocen. Y como olvidar el aspecto de la jugabilidad, esta entrega sera distinta a otros juegos de la saga. Aqui, ya que Ashes es un capitán pirata, podremos organizar nuestra tripulacion, organizandolos en diferentes areas (como bodega, armas, saqueos, etc), modificar nuestro barco y saquear otros. Como vieron en el trailer, tambien tenemos control en tierra, aqui Ashes podra hacer todo tipo de trucos de parkour, ya sea escalando en todas partes o haciendo una perfecta carrera, otro aspecto del control en tierra, es el combate, combinando aspectos de sigilo y pelea normal, ya que tendremos a nuestra dispocicion las cuchillas ocultas, dos sables y unas pistolas de chispas, ya sea ocupando las cuchillas para atacar a la gente desprevenida o los sables para un combate mas directo. Con eso, termino esta presentacion. Esten atentos, que todavia falta un anuncio, otro de mis proyectos que deje pendientes ya hace años ¡Nos vemos! ---- Si se sintieron mal por Soot o Slayd en el trailer del proyecto anterior, no se preocupen, que aqui si tienen una aventura por la cual ir. Supongo que algunos de ustedes ya habran supuesto que este era el proyecto abandonado del cual hable antes, pues ¡Estan en lo correcto! ¡'Soot Legacy' no esta muerto! Ahora ¿De que tratara esta serie? Pues, si han leido la pagina de este, Soot y Slayd tendran que encargarse de un peligroso virus que a creado Quagmire sin querer, pero, tienen un problema, al entrar no tendran sus Quirk, por lo que tendran, con la ayuda de Atlas, recuperar sus quirks, derrotar al virus y salir sanos y salvos de la computadora. Aqui abajo tendran imagenes de la apariencia de Soot y Slayd en esta aventura: Soot=250px |-| Slayd=250px Bueno compañeros, eso serian mis proyectos por esta expo, espero les haya gustado los proyecto que he presentado esta vez. Aqui me despido yo, exitos. Anuncios de Kalee ---- -Imaginar tráiler shido- Se muestran imágenes en blanco y negro, excepto por el único color que resalta, el rojo, de un reino en ruinas. Muestran partes de alguna ciudad, y posteriormente, lo que parece un castillo. Todo parece destruido... sin nada de vida. La escena cambia a lo que parece un desierto, algo desolado, ahora mostrando los colores normalmente. Como de la nada, aparecen dos mobians, casi de la nada, como si hubiesen sido teletransportados. Pronto, ambos se levantan y se miran mutuamente. *'? (1):' Eh, ¿dónde se supone que acabamos...? *'? (2):' Ni idea, pero parece que aquí estaremos seguros... Espero que aquellas cosas no nos hayan seguido. *'? (1):' No creo que siquiera sean capaces... En fin, supongo que lo primero que debemos hacer es ubicarnos o algo. *'? (2):' Pues... parece un desierto. Seguro alguien vive por aquí. Un poco después, el lugar se oscurece un poco, y figuras negras, como sombras, rodean a ambos personajes. *'? (1):' Maldición... ¿Hasta ese punto son capaces de llegar? *'? (2):' No te preocupes, no son nada comparado a nosotros. Ahí, comienza una pelea entre ambos y aquellas sombras. Tanto aquellas figuras oscuras como los otros dos personajes parecen tener poderes relacionados a la oscuridad, pero el poder de las sombras se ve bastante a inferior y son fácilmente derrotadas. *'? (1):' ¿Habrán más que estas? *'? (2):' No lo dudo. Y no sé como sea este mundo, pero pueden sucumbir también ante esto... ¿Deberíamos ayudar o algo? *'? (1):' No debemos dejar que se apoderen de todo... no de nuevo... Se ve a ambos como discutiendo sobre algo, y poco después, avanzan por el desierto, esta vez separados... Y es ahí donde termina. ---- Pues nada. Se supone que es un juego, no nuevo, si no un... "remake" o como quieran llamarle. Se llama... Shadow Destroyers... sí, así a secas (?). No sé si lo hayan leído en su tiempo, pues ahora está borrado, pero haré una sinopsis breve. Básicamente, se trata de dos hermanos, Namid y Diman (sii la originalidad es brillante (?) que aparecen de la nada en un desierto (¿O tal vez no de la nada?), y unas extrañas sombras parecen perseguirlos. Son derrotadas fácilmente, pero al poco tiempo caen en cuenta de que el mundo en el que están ahora puede ser dominado por estas. Ambos, con un espíritu heroico, deciden separarse y ayudar a evitar que el mundo caiga en manos de aquellas sombras. Nada original, pero bueh, quería hacer esto. El juego es una especie de acción-aventura, con elementos RPG (No, no es Zelda), ambos personajes cuentan con sus propias habilidades, las cuales se pueden asignar y usar. Alrededor del mundo, se pueden encontrar tiendas, donde pueden comprar consumibles, y equipamiento, para personalizar y mejorar a los personajes. Y hasta aquí queda mi tiempo, supongo. Anuncios de Vapor Listado de anuncios ---- * Domingo 11 de febrero - TBA ---- Anuncios de Vaders Listado de anuncios ---- *Domingo 11 de Febrero - Desire to Live: The Beginning ---- right|thumb|150px|link=Atsushi Wakahisa Pues, me da placer anunciarles la entrega de esta serie. Aunque haya habido retrasos, les vengo a presentar mi proyecto. Va a tratar de las aventuras que tendrán nuestros personajes, recorriendo todo Mobius, conociendo culturas y adentrándonos a el pasado de Atsushi, acompañada de su esposa Mikaela, aventuras les deparara en este recorrido por todo el mundo... Ademas de eso, proximamente se estrenara un videojuego basado en esta serie, donde se cituara en el futuro, en el cual estaremos en los zapatos del hijo de nuestro personaje Atsushi, Kelly Wakahisa. Encontraremos nuevos personajes, villanos y una nueva trama... center|160px|link= Desire to Live: The Beginning Observa el capitulo aqui Anuncios de Beluh Diabolic Company Bienvenidos a otra presentación más de Diabolic Company, este edición si bien no hay muchos proyectos en comparación a eventos pasados, esperemos sean de su agrado y sin más que decir. ¡Disfruten de la presentación! Anuncios de Josex Listado de anuncios ---- * Lunes 5 de febrero - Black & White Sword: Remastered * Lunes 5 de febrero - Another Exorcism (Trailer #2) ---- right|thumb|150px|link=Kaiser the Wolf (B&WS) Me complace anunciarles la remasterización de la original Black & White Sword, la cual tomara el lugar canónico de la original, con muchos añadidos y quitando cosas innecesarias o ya muy antiguas de la serie original. No sera solo una re-escritura de capítulos, sera como ver una historia completamente nueva pero manteniendo ese toque original, el elenco de personajes sera casi el mismo, haciendo cambios en algunos personajes y añadiendo algún que otro nuevo en pro de la historia. Ademas de la serie, casi todos los personajes serán re-adaptados y obtendrán un nuevo diseño y mejoras en sus artículos, un ejemplo es como no, el protagonista de la historia, el cual podemos ver al lado derecho con su nuevo diseño y con un enlace a su articulo mejorado con la información que puedo revelar hasta el momento. center|350px|link= Black & White Sword (Remastered) Y en exclusiva y por la Expo, se subirá el capitulo 01 de la serie y se creara el articulo de la misma, con tal de mostrar, bueno poco más que decir, espero que la remasterización sea de su agrado, así como la serie original lo fue en su día. ¡Mira el capitulo 01! ---- Una bestia gigante con contorno de oscuridad se encuentra destruyendo el lugar, volando edificios de un sitio a otro, sin embargo todo esta vacío, salvo por tres individuos, dos pequeños lobos de color blanco y una tigre de color blanco y rayas negras. Teira: Hacia tiempo que no veía un clase B. Ishtar: Esta destruyendo mucho. ¿Estará todo bien? Teira: Bueno, es la dimensión espejo, así que estará bien, mientras no traspase la barrera, claro. Kazuya: ¿Por que lo dices de manera tan calmada...? Teira: ¡Venga! ¡No sean tan cobardes y pónganse en acción! Ishtar: E-Eh, es que bueno... es un clase B. Teira: Si no se dejan de excusas, nunca podrán mejorar como exorcistas. Kazuya: Para ti es fácil decirlo, ugh. ¡Da igual, vamos allá! Ishtar asiente y se coloca su mascara dando un salto en el aire mientras crea dos espadas de energía, Kazuya salta en invoca un brazo demoníaco, sin embargo, en medio del salto ambos se entorpecen a si mismo cayendo y soltando todos sus talismanes. Teira: Buff, no se coordinan para nada... Ishtar: ¡Deja de meterte en mi camino! Kazuya: ¡Esa es mi frase, tu deberías apoyarme, no atacar de frente! Ishtar: ¿Por que te apoyaría en primer lugar? Su discusión es rápidamente interrumpida por el ataque de la bestia de oscuridad, la cual logran esquivar por muy poco. Kazuya: Agh, no tenemos talismanes. Ishtar: No tenemos ni cruces. ¿Como vamos a exorcizar? Teira: Bueno, existe una forma más eficaz de hacerlo. Kazuya: ¿Eh? Teira recubre su cuerpo de electricidad y crea dos brazos con garras de electricidad, en menos de un parpadeo ya había atravesado por completo a la bestia y esta desaparece del lugar, Teira vuelve al sitio rapidamente. Teira: Si tienes suficiente fuerza, puedes exorcizar sin ningún encantamiento o herramienta. Ishtar: No esperaba menos de una de los doce guardianes... Kazuya: Aunque eso no tiene nada de exorcismo realmente... Teira: En cualquier caso, sus padres son muy fuertes, tienen talento, pero tienen que aprender a trabajar juntos. Ishtar: Ni muerta. Kazuya: ¿Como esperas que trabaje en equipo con ella? Teira: En fin... supongo que esto ira para largo... Kazuya e Ishtar se levantan mientras se ponen a insultarse el uno al otro, finalizando la escena mientras se muestra a un dragón de color gris y negro con detalles rojos alrededor de su cuerpo. ???: ...Ya veo, ciertamente los seres vivos... son muy interesante... center|250px Próximamente Anuncios de Samy ---- Windstorm Anuncios de Rock ---- Listado de anuncios ---- *Lunes 5 de Febrero - Blizzard Beginnings (Trailer #2) *Lunes 5 de Febrero - Cure Project (Proyecto Secreto) *Miércoles 7 de Febrero - The Princess of Time and the Magic Lake *Domingo 11 de Febrero - Atomic Experiment (Proyecto Secreto) *Domingo 11 de Febrero - From the Limbo *Domingo 11 de Febrero - Out of the Black (Nombre en clave) ---- Todo pasó tan rápido. Era un día común. Se muestran un montón de estudiantes entrando al salón. Entre ellos, destaca un mapache el cual además de su mochilla, lleva consigo un gran estuche con un material desconocido dentro. Sin saludar a nadie ni pronunciar palabra, se sienta directo en su pupitre, dejando al lado suyo su estuche. De repente entra un profesor de tamaño gigantesco, el cual con suerte pudo pasar por la puerta. Rápidamente, saluda a la clase y toma su pc, mientras comienza a pasar la lista para ver quienes asistieron. Poco a poco todos los alumnos son nombrados hasta llegar al mapache, el cual se llama Tim. La clase era enorme, pero todos eran iguales. Para peor era primer día… Todo podría salir mal. Pero no sabía que ese día, mi vida cambiaría completamente. Bueno alumnos, bienvenidos de nuevo a clases. Tengo el orgullo de comenzar la clase presentándoles una nueva alumna - Dice el docente mientras señala a la puerta, la cual es atravesada por una coneja. Rápidamente los chicos de la clase comienzan a murmurar distintas cosas mientras ella, sonriente se presenta. ¡Hola!, mi nombre es Courtney, y bueno… Es un gusto conocerlos '- Dice la nueva alumna, de manera tímida pero optimista.' Desde que la vi, me di cuenta que ella era diferente. Pero, no me adelanté, me quedé callado como siempre y esperé a que sonara el timbre final, para poder ir a hacer algo mejor (La escena cambia, y se muestra a Tim en un salón con una guitarra, acompañado por otros animales también con instrumentos. Estos comienzan a tocar, pero se muestran descoordinados) Honestamente, esto no está funcionando'''-Dice Tim enojado, descolgándose su guitarra y desenchufándola.' (Repentinamente, entra Courtney por la puerta) Hola… Ustedes, ¿Son músicos?'-Pregunta Courtney emocionada.' Emm, si, aunque no nos va muy bien… ¿Por?'-Responde Tim de manera tímida y apagada, como siempre hablaba.' Escuché lo de afuera, y fue asombroso…Creo que ustedes son muy talentosos y podrían llegar muy lejos, y si quieren, conozco a alguien que puede ayudarlos'-Dice Courtney motivada.' ''En ese momento, lo que comenzó como una aventura divertida y hasta romántica, terminó en un infierno verdadero. ---- ' '''Ustedes… ¿Darían '''lo que sea' por el éxito? ---- In (Between) Days es no más ni menos que un proyecto totalmente nuevo. La trama es la siguiente: Esta, es la historia de Tim, un mapache que bien podría ser conciderado un marginado social el cual tiene una banda de rock. Todos los días eran iguales para él, hasta que conoce a Courtney, una chica que los ayuda a llegar al exito, pero las cosas no serían como lo espera. '' ''El mundo de la fama es más oscuro de lo que parece. Ahora entre el furor del exito de su grupo músical, Tim tendrá que quitar del peligro a quien más le ayudó, pero...Las cosas no serán tan fáciles cuando un contrato puede dictaminar tu futuro. '' Este proyecto combina acción, drama e incluso romance en algunas escenas con música, MUCHA música. Sin más, esperemos a su proximo estreno, el cual dependiendo de como se adapte el guión, será o una serie o una película. Los dejo con el logo de la serie y el protagonista, Tim, el cual esta inspirado en Robert Smith, cantante de The Cure. center|350px| center|350px| ---- Se muestra un bosque gigantesco. Se ve un silencio casi perpetuo, el cual solo es interrumpido por el sonido de la fauna del lugar. La imagen parece poco a poco distorsionándose por el calor del lugar. Rápidamente baja la pantalla mostrando a un erizo gris de uniforme escolar con una maleta caminando mientras arrastraba los pies, casi sin fuerzas. Se lo nota acalorado, casi como si en cualquier momento fuera a colapsar. ¿¡Cuánto falta!?, llevo horas vagando. Estoy cansado, con hambre…Esto parece una prueba o algo'''-Dice Blizzard con una voz ronca, se lo ve despeinado y en un ataque de rabia toma el mapa que llevaba en su mano, y lo rompe sin dudar.' Se ve como Blizzard sigue caminando cada vez más cansado, se nota que las horas pasan al ver como el sol poco a poco va bajando hasta que la inminente noche llega. El saca como buenamente puede una linterna de su maleta y sigue caminando. Joder, no puedo seguir caminando. Como no encuentre un lugar seguro para pasar la noche, algo malo va a pasa'r-Piensa Blizzard molesto y fatigado, tras lo que, bosteza, demostrando su falta de sueño.' Poco a poco se comienzan a escuchar distintos sonidos raros. Blizzard rápidamente se pone alerta al notar que no son los ruidos típicos de la fauna del bosque. El erizo gris logra ver una sombra corriendo entre árboles y arbustos con una velocidad impresionante. Pero repentinamente, el ruido cesa, y todo queda en un silencio donde el viento impactando sobre los arboles era el único sonido audible. Aun así, la escena no dura mucho, al abalanzarse una especie de aborigen que provenía de lo más profundo de la selva. Pero este desconocido no llega a tener suerte con su ataque, al Blizzard reaccionar rápidamente al golpearle con su maleta, la cual tenía un recubrimiento de hielo que se rompe en el impacto. Con el atacante confundido e incluso aturdido, Blizzard forma un martillo hecho de hielo el cual utiliza para golpear en la cabeza al aborigen con tanta fuerza que se rompería hasta el mango. El aborigen cae al suelo inconsciente, con una cantidad considerable de sangre saliendo de su cráneo. Una capa de agua aparece sobre el él, que termina transformándose en hielo, dejándolo sin posibilidades de escapar. No puedo dormir, vaya a saberse si viene otro loco a atacarme.' Me mantendré despierto pase lo que pasé…-Dice Blizzard mientras se recuesta contra un árbol al lado de su atacante. Y entre pensamientos sobre la vida y de cómo se las arreglará para sobrevivir en el bosque, se duerme. ' La escena cambia, mostrándose que ya amaneció. Blizzard despierta con los rayos de la mañana, y su uniforme se ve manchado por barro y sangre. Hecho un desastre levanta su maleta llena de tierra, y se dispone a seguir caminando sin un rumbo fijo. Más temprano que tarde, en su camino se interpone una gran montaña, y en su cima se ve una gigantesca construcción. …¿Será aquí la prometida Ryuikaesu?'-Dice Blizzard anonadado mientras la cámara sube lentamente hasta llegar al cielo y terminar el tráiler.' center|350px| ---- Y este fue el segundo tráiler de lo que será Blizzard Beginnings. Y aunque digo tráiler, lo que acaban de ver, es realmente un fragmento de la serie, la cual está en proceso de escritura, y que cuando termine, será publicada finalmente. Como se ve en la promo, Blizzard en esta serie tiene cambios en su diseño, ya que a sus catorce años, sus púas se veían bastante diferentes. La serie abarcará los géneros de aventura y acción, y se verá la vida de Blizzard hasta sus 17 años en lo que sean posiblemente 13 episodios, aunque puede que sean más, todo dependerá. Sin más, ¡esperen el pronto estreno! ---- Se muestra una gran edificación en forma de castillo. Poco a poco se muestra un zoom hasta que se ve el lugar de adentro: Lleno de escaleras, cuadros y candelabros. No se escucha ningún sonido, hasta que de repente las grandes puertas del palacio se abren. De ahí entra un hombre escoltado por otros dos el cual lleva un sobre en su mano. A los gritos, llama al nombre “del Rey”. Sube las escaleras, abre puertas pero no hay respuesta por parte de ningún rey. O eso hasta que desde una de las múltiples escaleras hace aparición un cordero con una vestimenta particular: Corona, capa larga y roja, y una espada. Las dudas se disiparon por completo cuando responde al llamado. “¿Quién osa interrumpir mi sueño sagrado?” '-Preguntó en cólera mientras saca poco a poco saca su espada.' Aterrado, el chico de la carta se arrodilla junto a sus escoltas, pidiendo disculpas casi llorando por el miedo que le daban las represalias por despertar a su realeza. El rey se dirige hacia ellos con espada en mano, pero al momento la decide guardar de nuevo en su funda, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarles a levantarse del piso, diciendo con una sonrisa que no había de que temer, y que solo fue una broma. Tras la confusión, el líder decide presentarse como “El Rey Puflan” y no duda en preguntar por lo que pasó. Los escoltas deciden explicar que vienen desde un reino vecino y que solicitaban ayuda. Rápidamente dejan solo al rey, yéndose casi sin avisar. “Querido Rey Puflan, te escribo esta carta como representante del reino Tammorius. En estas líneas te pido ayuda con un inconveniente que aconteció recientemente y que podría afectar a otros reinos si no se soluciona el caso a tiempo. Hace un día tras el festival de nuevo milenio mi hija, fue consagrada como Princesa del Tiempo. Desgraciadamente en medio de la celebración, hizo aparición un ente imposible de describir quien tomó a mi hija y se la llevo, destruyendo todo a su paso. Pedí ayuda a un montón de reinos pero ninguno me ha hecho caso. Dicho esto, solicito tu ayuda para recuperar a mi primogénita y evitar que este caos se repita en otros lugares. Gracias de antemano” Tras leer la carta, de uno de los cuartos sale una adolecente, la cual aparentemente fue despertada por toda la situación. Despeinada y bostezando constantemente, pregunta por la situación. “Hija, arréglate. Tendremos que encontrar a alguien que nos ayude a acabar con este problema de raíz.” center|350px| ---- Este es el tráiler del nuevo juego de la saga Princess of Time, el cual funcionará como reboot de la saga. Si bien, esto había sido anunciado anteriormente, el concepto desde entonces cambió mucho, pasando de ser “Redo/Time” al proyecto actual. Prefiero dejar aun en secreto la nueva apariencia del Timer Knight por ahora para mantener el misterio. Por ahora, estará solo el diseño nuevo de Strai, el cual espero que sea de su agrado. center|150px| ---- Anuncios de Alex Listado de anuncios ---- * Miércoles 7 de febrero - Max the Dog 2: Darkside Stories ---- Bienvenidos sean todos, despues de bastante tiempo de hacer el primer juego de Max, hoy me complace anunciarles que una secuela esta en desarrollo, cabe destacar que el juego estará dedicado a un publico más maduro, debido a cambios drasticos en la personalidad de Max y situaciones subidas de tono. Pues aqui les presento el trailer, disfrutenlo xD ---- Se ve un fondo negro y comienza a aparecer una niebla densa y se escucha la voz ronca de Max en un tono bajo Max: De qué sirve querer a alguien sabiendo que nadie es eterno? Tengo esa duda desde hace un año... Aveces me pregunto, ¿en realidad estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo al acompañar a alguien? Quién sabe.. y yo aun tengo esta sucia chaqueta... En la oscuridad comienzan a brillar dos ojos de color turquesa pero se tornan rojos y aparece una sonrisa con dientes afilados 500px|center Se ve a Max caminando lentamente en un pasillo oscuro Max: ¿En qué me convertí? por un momento me gustaría no dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos... Max comienza a recordar su pasado Max: Recuerdo aquel chico amable, sensible y valiente, no se parece en nada a mi, agresivo, grosero y odioso es como me siento ahora *Max abre los ojos y comienza a desvanecerse* Se muestran tres fragmentos del gameplay, en uno se ve a Max luchando con un policía en un callejon solitario, en otro se ve a Max intentando escapar de una carcel, y en el ultimo se ve una batalla contra un jefe con apariencia de un Max distorcionado el cual segun tiene de nombre "MTDNG", el trailer culmina con una imagen de Max mirando la luna en medio de un eclipse lunar" Bueno, ya que terminó el trailer, procedere a explicar algunos aspectos del juego. El juego será del género Sandbox con toques de horror y tensión extrema, Al igual que su precuela, el juego corre con el motor gráfico Atomic Details, solo que esta vez esta mejor optimizado y permite más realismo a la hora de jugar, A diferencia del juego anterior, aquí el jugador puede llevar el rumbo de la historia y desenlace del juego, es decir que jugador puede decidir lo Max hace durante las escenas del juego, al final de cada escena pueden haber diferentes consecuencias como llegar a un final especifico, niveles, obtener objetos y bonificaciones, etc. Bueno esto es todo lo les quería mostrar, nos veremos en el siguiente anuncio. xD Anuncios de Spark Anuncios de Delta Red Shadow Enterprises Anuncios de Shad ¡Muy buenas a todos! Yo soy Shadow160, más conocido como Shad. Me llena de orgullo y satisfacción como jefe de Red Shadow Enterprises '''que nuestra empresa esté en la S-Fan Expo de este año. Sin más preámbulos, comencemos con lo que serían mis proyectos: '''Reescritura de la serie Strange And The 7 Time Emerald Así es, tras la finalización de la misma hace unos meses, hemos pensado que sería una buena idea reescribir la serie, es decir, corrigiendo algunas incoherencias argumentales, errores ortográficos o incluso mejorar la edición en algunas páginas, haciendo que sean más visibles. Esto es debido a la salida del juego creado por el usuario PaperSymphonyz, para que la edición de este esté lineado con la reedición de la serie. Estos cambios de producirán en las próximas semanas, así que, ¡Estad atentos para cuando llegue el momento! ¿El final de Strange.. próximamente? No queremos dar mucha información acerca de este tema ya que es un proyecto "secreto", pero sí que es verdad que podemos dar ciertos detalles acerca de esto. Es muy probable que dentro de algún tiempo se cree un juego con el protagonismo de (obviamente) nuestro erizo favorito, Strange. Pero.. ¿De qué tratará este juego? Bien, acerca de esto nos situaremos en una época futura, donde Strange es adulto. Ya no es tan ágil como antes, pero sus poderes son iguales que cuando era joven; no obstante, un enemigo cuya identidad es secreta querrá apoderarse de Strange para sus planes. ¿De qué planes se tratarán? ¿Quién será dicho enemigo? ¡Pronto se revelarán más secreto, que no se os olvide! Sin más dilación, todo lo que tenía que informar ya está dicho por lo que no me enrollaré más y daré paso a los siguientes miembros de la empresa. Espero que os haya agradado toda esta información. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima ocasión, hasta pronto! Anuncios de Cami Listado de anuncios ---- *Sábado 10 de Febrero - Anuncios varios. *Sábado 10 de Febrero -''' Night & Mare, últimos adelantos.' *Domingo 11 de Febrero -' Anuncios sobre una posible nueva serie.' ---- ¡Alola a todos! Es un placer estar presente en la Fan Expo con ustedes nuevamente. Desafortunadamente no hay mucho que anunciar, algunos adelantos de un juego que saldrá este año y de una nueva serie que tomará lugar en Millikan (más adelante me explico) y nos contará del pasado de algunos de los demonios de la recién nacida Brea. Antes de empezar me gustaría dar un par de anuncios rápidos. Primero, ''Night & Mare: Pesadillas Consecutivas o Night and Mare cambiará su nombre a Nightmares, ya hablaré de eso más adelante. Segundo (y también sobre un cambio de nombre) C.A. Estudios pasará a llamarse Brea Estudios. Bueno, ahora toca hablar del ya mencionado juego, yo los trailers NO son lo mio, así que simplemente los dejo con la intro. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! ---- Una gata azul y celeste caminaba sola y sin rumbo en la oscuridad. Sus pasos resonaban y producían un sonoro eco en paredes inexistentes. Se notaba asustada y nerviosa, pero iba con paso seguro a través de la penumbra. Se escuchaban voces, sin embargo eran tan tenues que no se podían distinguir las palabras que transmitían. Cada tanto ella sentía como si unas garras afiladas le arañasen los brazos y las piernas. Pero cuando volteaba a ver no había marcas de estos. Miraba a su alrededor dándose cuenta nuevamente que está sola y retomaba la caminata. En su cabeza aparecían fugázmente imágenes y recuerdos. Un picnic en el parque, un paseo por la ciudad… Un accidente de tránsito. —¡Basta!— Grita la gata con lágrimas en sus ojos. Algo le sujeta la pierna e intenta arrastrarla a las penumbras, al olvido. Pero logra zafarse y cae al suelo. Los susurros cesan y el lugar queda en silencio, en la más absoluta oscuridad. * * * —¡Ahh!— Mira al rededor —Eh... Solo fue un mal sueño, otra vez. Ya iban seis días seguidos teniendo esa pesadilla. ---- En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, no hay mucho más que decir ya. A continuación dejaré algunos datos sobre los persojes principales y algunas imágenes de estos, y de los jefes también (Excepto los de la quinta pesadilla, por falta de tiempo). Ficha 1=thumb|500px|center |-| Ficha 2=thumb|500px|center |-| Ficha 3=thumb|500px|center |-| Ficha 4=thumb|500px|center |-| Ficha 5=thumb|500px|center |-| Ficha 6=thumb|500px|center |-| Ficha 7=thumb|500px|center |-| Archivo:Kocoroko.png|Primer jefe. Archivo:Octoglu.png_|Segundo jefe. Archivo:Dragon_(N&M).png|Cuarto jefe. Archivo:Pesadilla_5.png_|Quinto jefe. Archivo:Pesadilla_6_-_Jefe.png|Sexto jefe. thumb|500px|center ---- Ahora toca hablar de la serie. Bueno, hace mucho quiero hacer una serie que hable de los últimos días de Hammar y de los demonios que actúan como guardianes en Brea. Por eso la serie tendrá 7 capítulos, cada uno narrando desde su punto de vista "el fin del mundo". Bueno, la serie empezará mostrando a Leaf, Brian y el tío de Leaf llendo de campamento a Blue Lights Forest (es una de las zonas de Flora's Brotherhood). Un bosque lleno de Lighters, árboles que en esa época del año sus hojas brillan tenuemente en la noche. Ellos estarán durante siete días en el bosque, y en cada noche, frente a la fogata, el tío de Leaf les contará una de las historias de sus guardianes, tocando la última durante el Día de la Recreación, o el año nuevo. Anuncios de Paper (invitado) Listado de anuncios ---- * Sábado 10 de febrero - My Strange Life ---- Se observa una cueva, por la cual pasa un pequeño erizo corriendo, mientras forma un bloque de hielo entre sus manos ???: ¡Miren, papá, mamá! Samara: ¡Strange...! ¿Lo has hecho tú? Samara toma el cubo de hielo de Strange Strange: ¡Sí! ¿No es impresionante? Robbie: Realmente me impresiona que a tu edad ya entiendas cómo funciona tu quirk... Strange: ¿"Quirk"? Robbie: Heh, cuando crezcas aprenderás mejores cosas, Strange. Strange: ¡¿Como qué?! ¡Qué emoción! Samara: ¡Como esto...! Samara crea una pista de hielo y patina sobre ella Strange: ¡Whoa! Robbie: ¡O esto! Robbie alza su brazo, un trueno cae atravesando la cueva, cayendo en su mano, posteriormente formando una espada de rayo Robbie: Heh. Strange: ... ¡Wow! La escena cambia a la salida de la cueva, se observa un día lluvioso y a Strange escondiéndose entre unos arbustos, mientras se escuchan a algunas personas Agente 1: ¡Aquí tenemos a más miembros descendientes restantes del Clan Trueno! ¡Llévenselos! Agente 2: ¡Entendido! Strange (entre los arbustos): No... Posteriormente la vista se acerca a los árboles y al interior de New Wood Zone, observándose una granja algo pequeña, y al mismo erizo esta vez mayor junto a un erizo más viejo Strange: Y bueno abuelo... ¿Algún día vas a contarme qué pasó con papá y mamá? Razvan: Strange... Seguramente ellos vuelvan algún día, no te preocupes. Esa gente que se los llevó los necesitaba para... Ayudar al gobierno, por eso te dejaron a mi cuidado cuando eras chico. Strange: Oh... ¿Ayudar al gobierno? ¡Suena interesante! Razvan: Sí... Se nota a Razvan con una cara de preocupación, tras ello la vista cambia al cielo y al bajar, se observa el bosque de New Wood Zone, y al mismo erizo Strange dando una caminata, esta vez mucho mayor Strange: Ahh, qué día tan tranquilo. En verdad este bosque es muy pacífico... Debo hacer que se mantenga así, sea como sea... Strange se cae por un agujero en el suelo Strange: ¡Whoaaa...! Strange cae en lo que parece ser una base subterránea, observando a varios robots frente a él Strange: ¿Qué...? Badniks: ¡Un intruso...! Strange: ¡¿Intruso?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! La vista cambia al techo, observándose al agujero y posteriormente, mostrando el logo del juego center|450px ---- Archivo:Sonic_Youth.ogg Y bueno, éste es... ¡My Strange Life! ¡Un juego por el 4to aniversario de Strange! Como pueden observar en el tráiler, My Strange Life es un juego basado en contar toda la vida y obra del personaje, pasando por distintas étapas de su vida y fungiendo como un remake de varios juegos anteriores, entre los cuales se encuentran Blaster and Strange: The ABC Garden, Strange y Fabio: La tempestad desatada, Strange Exorcism, entre otros, siendo adaptados en nuevas historias. Del mismo modo, el juego contará su pasado de forma lo más fiel posible a lo establecido en Strange And The 7 Time Emerald. thumb|Artwork de Strange En cuanto a la jugabilidad, el juego será un ya clásico plataformero, con un bonito estilo visual hecho a base de sprites caricaturizados. A lo largo del juego, habrá varios personajes jugables y compañeros para Strange, así como diversos cameos de personajes. Primero que todo, explicaremos los términos usados anteriormente. Para poder contar la historia de forma lineal, el juego estará dividido en capítulos basados en cierta etapa de la vida de Strange, teniendo cada capítulo distintos niveles que recorrer mediante un mapa de cada zona, similar a Sonic Colors pero con cambios notorios. Al mismo tiempo, como se mencionó, en los diversos capítulos Strange irá conociendo a distintos personajes, teniendo algunos sus propias historias aparte jugables y otros siendo sólo compañeros durante las secciones del juego, entre estos están: * Mario the Echidna: Compañero y personaje jugable, un equidna amigo de Strange que tendrá su propia historia en el juego. Y sí, vuelve este personaje después de mucho tiempo sin saber de él. * Hikari the Fox: Nombre cambiado para evitar copyright genderfluid (? pues sí, ustedes ya sabrán quien es esta personaje, se tratará de otra de los personajes jugables y una compañera de Strange, durante una de las grandes secciones del juego. * Slayd the Hedgehog: El clásico sobrevalorado no puede faltar y se une a la fiesta, como un compañero en la etapa correspondiente al tiempo de Race through Timing. thumb|left|Artwork de Laia * Blaster the Wolf: Un gran amigo de Strange, que será otro de los personajes jugables con su propia historia y, además, un compañero de Strange durante varias etapas del juego. * Soot Phoenix: Otro personaje jugable y un compañero de Strange en algunas pequeñas secciones del juego. Además de ello, el juego contendrá a los padres de Strange, Robie Gheaţă y Samara Morgan como personajes jugables, contando el pasado de los mismos y cómo llegaron a tener a Strange. Además, contendrá a la ya clásica Laia con un bonito rediseño, siendo otra compañera y además, personaje jugable. Del mismo modo, estarán disponibles como personajes jugables los hijos de Strange, Long y Yuzami. En cuanto a los niveles del juego, por ahora sólo se confirma a... ¡Pumpkin Hill! No revelaremos el contexto del nivel de momento, pero en un futuro durante el lanzamiento del juego se revelará toda esa información. Pumpkin_Hill_My_Strange_Life.png Pumpkin_Hill_2.png Pumpkin_Hill_3.png Además... Como pueden observar, hay cameos (claramente no canónicos) de varios personajes de la wiki, como Brokk, Starr y Blizzard, además de personajes creados por el usuario Shadow160 no realmente para juegos de Strange, pero con una inclusión dentro del juego, tal es el caso de Dave the Ghost, un personaje al cual pueden ver en las capturas mostradas de Pumpkin Hill. thumb|We are at Pumpkin Hill, ya' ready? Además de las etapas normales, el juego contendrá Bonus Stages y Special Stages. Las Bonus Stages serán más que todo referencias a distintas bromas, memes y juegos anteriores. Algunos ejemplos son: * Strange Challenge Show: Un Bonus Stage basado en el juego del mismo nombre, Strange Challenge Show, y claramente basado en las bromas hechas hacia los chistes del usuario Shadow160. Consiste en tener cuatro opciones de chistes, eligiendo el que parezca más gracioso, pero el juego está programado para saber cuáles son realmente malos y cuales son buenos... Si son malos, Kaiser le disparará con un rifle de tomates a Strange y perderá. Así que... ¡Este minijuego es un buen método para saber si tienes un humor de mierda como el de shadow jaja o no! * Conejos para Dibujar: Un minijuego basado en un fail de escritura de Shadow160. Consiste en el personaje Spark the Hedgehog dibujando conejos en un lienzo para Ren, a ordenes de Strange. En este minijuego tendrás que tener un buen pulso para poder replicar los conejos marcados en el lienzo, si no terminas el dibujo a tiempo pierdes. Y bien, por el momento el juego se encuentra en una fase temprana de desarrollo, así que estaremos revelando más información en los próximos meses, así que... ¿Qué nos esperará en este juego lleno de sorpresas? ¡Hasta la próxima! Flashlight Studios Listado de anuncios ---- * Lunes 5 de febrero - Running Out of Time * Viernes 9 de febrero - All Star 2: The Fall of Drama King * Sábado 10 de febrero - Blaster & Strange: Time Menace * Sábado 10 de febrero - Blaster Eternity * Domingo 11 de febrero - Blaster's World DX * Domingo 11 de febrero - Blaster Eternity: Ultimate Blaster (Trailer) ---- "UewmapSYtNE" Cuentan las leyendas que un objeto maldito se encuentra escondido en las profundidades del bosque. Conocida como La Caja Musical de Moëbius, este poderoso artefacto sonará... y sonará... hasta que siete horas sean completadas. Acabado el tiempo límite, todo lo que se haya visto en el planeta colapsará y se reducirá a lo que en un principio fue: la nada. La cámara enfoca a una gran barrera rocosa. Constantes golpeteos empiezan a agrietar el muro hasta que finalmente éste es derrumbado. Una silueta se presenta del otro lado. Con unos ojos brillantes y con una notoria ansia de destrucción, empiezan a observar el aterfacto tan codiciado. Ahí estaba, frente a los ojos de Salen, se encontraba la poderosa caja musical de Moëbius... *'Salen': Finalmente... *'*Salen toma la Caja de Moëbius*' *'Salen': Bueno... Creo que finalmente es hora de demostrarle a este mundo de qué estoy hecho. *'*Salen le da vuelta a la manivela de la caja musical. La pantalla va oscureciéndose conforme la música suena*' 500px|center Próximamente Y no, no solo en cines ---- Era una tarde tranquila en la granja de Markel y Fabio, que es la central de los tractores vaylarines que hacen BRUUMMMMM de Nameless Metropolis. Markel se encontraba volviendo de comprar mota y cerveza, pero al entrar a su casa encontró algo bastante especial. *'*Markel abre la puerta*' *'Markel': Qué pedo, Fabio, ya llegué. *'*Markel cierra la puerta*' *'*Markel pone la mota y la cerveza en la mesa y se mete a la sala*' *'Markel': ¿Fabio? *'*Markel encuentra a varios habitantes de Nameless Metropolis trabajando en ordenadores*' *'Nero': Markel, mi mejor amigo, has vuelto. *'Markel': Nero, ¿qué carajo le hiciste a la casa? *'Nero': Estamos trabajando en el nuevo proyecto que revolucionará Sonic Fanon. *'*Fabio llega y le trae un disco a Nero*' *'Fabio': Mira, Nero, aquí está. *'Nero': Justo a tiempo. *'*Nero inserta el disco en su PlayStation 4*' *'Nero': Oh sí... *'*La PlayStation 4 expulsa el disco*' *'Darkreid': Hm, me recuerda a mi copia de Sonic Forces. *'Nero': A ver. *'*Nero vuelve a insertar el disco*' *'Markel': Uff, ahora sí. Flashlight Studios presenta... "boTKLuI7nzM" ¿Te acuerdas de los poderosos Papus de Sefe Empire? Han vuelto, y esta vez mejor que nunca. Tras un enorme caos en Nameless Metropolis, Darkreid se ha unido al lado oscuro con el fin de provocar el Apocamierda y traer el caos a la ciudad. Sin embargo, esta vez Nero y Markel, con ayuda de sus mejores amigos, Dex y Rocket, planean acabar con los deseos de destrucción de su anterior mejor amigo y convertirse en la banda más exitosa del país. Ahora, siendo esto un juego vamos a enfocarnos en la jugabilidad. Partiendo desde lo básico, ahora los Papus serán capaces de ponerse atuendos inútiles y que pueden llegar a estar en DLC's de un dolar, pero que se ven bien. De la misma manera, se incluye un nuevo y revolucionario nunca antes visto sistema de experiencia que le permite a los personajes mejorar sus stats, y aumentar la fuerza de sus ataques. Sin embargo, lo más atractivo del juego y que más bragas moja es que ahora los nuevos Papus podrán fusionarse para formar a Markdex the Edgy Hedgefox. Con todo esto, podemos decir que All Star 2: Fall of the Drama King será la obra maestra más grande del mundo. Gracias por su atención, sigan con lo suyo. ---- thumb|250px|Artwork de Blaster en el juego.Hola a todos. Finalmente llega uno de los anuncios más relevantes de Flashlight en la Expo: Blaster Eternity. En Blaster Eternity, no solo el universo de Blaster, sino que todos los universos que lo rodean se encuentran en peligro de ser destruidos y desaparecer para siempre. Sin embargo, Blaster, héroe de Pacific Island se encuentra ahí para evitar que esto suceda. Cabe destacar que Blaster Eternity será el último juego de la saga original de la saga, y el final de este juego conducirá al inicio de los juegos del ARK-07 y el Classic Blaster Universe. Blaster Eternity regresa al estilo bidimensional de scroll-lateral que caracterizó a Blaster's World, con Blaster como el único personaje jugable. Éste conserva todas sus características de Blaster's World, pero ahora es capaz de utilizar el Homing Attack y el Jump Dash. Aparte, Blaster será capaz de utilizar unas nuevas habilidades especiales, las cuales serán presentadas próximamente. Esperamos que este juego sirva como un buen final a la historia original de Blaster y que sirva como un buen inicio para las historias que vendrán próximamente. MC Studios Múltiples desarrolladoras Paper y Nero Listado de anuncios ---- * Lunes 5 de febrero - Awakening (proyecto secreto) ---- Archivo:The_Soleanna_Festival.ogg Se observa el centro de una gran ciudad bajo el cielo nocturno, se observan largos canales de agua dirigiéndose al centro, donde la gente se encuentra celebrando una festividad, el Festival del Sol. El ambiente se siente emocionado, más aún cuando la princesa de la ciudad aparece, portando una lámpara de aceite con una llama que parece no apagarse nunca. Más temprano que tarde, la princesa se apersona al centro de la ciudad, frente al Arzobispo y sus ayudantes. La princesa se prepara para encender la Gran Antorcha en el centro de la ciudad como evento principal del festival, sin embargo, al observar directamente a las llamas de la lámpara, una visión cruza por sus ojos... Su querida ciudad devastada, en llamas, a la vez que un terrible ser surge de entre las llamas de la antorcha 420px|center Asistente: ¿Señorita Elise...? Elise: ... N-no... No pasa nada... La princesa Elise hace una reverencia ante el Arzobispo, tras ello sostiene la lámpara en lo alto Elise: Demos gracias por las llamas benditas... Que reine la paz siempre. Sol de Soleanna... Guíanos y protégenos con tu luz eterna. Archivo:Dr._Eggman_Appears.ogg La princesa Elise abre la lámpara desde la parte de arriba, dejando salir un poco de las brasas del fuego dentro suyo, usando una pequeña antorcha para tomar un poco del fuego dentro y usarlo para encender la gran antorcha, prosiguiendo a cerrar nuevamente la lámpara. Una vez la antorcha ha sido encendida, la ciudad tiene una vista hermosa, toda la gente celebra, hasta que rápidamente la felicidad termina cuando el lugar comienza a ser atacado con misiles, para posteriormente observarse una enorme nave en lo alto, de la cual caen varios robots directo hacia el lugar donde se encuentra la princesa Elise, la gente corre aterrorizada. Posteriormente, desde la nave, baja en una pequeña nave en forma de tazón un hombre de apariencia bastante adulta, con un largo bigote marrón. Dr. Eggman: Encantado de conocerla, Princesa de Soleanna. Mi nombre es Dr. Ivo Robotnik... He venido a descubrir el secreto de las Llamas del Desastre... Y para eso, necesito esa lámpara que cargas contigo... Y las milagrosas gemas que guardan la clave de su secreto... ¡Las Chaos Emeralds! Ahora... Tienes dos opciones... Puedes entregarmelas aquí mismo... Y me iré sin que nadie salga herido... O... Puedes elegir no dármelas... ¿Quién sabe, tal vez me vaya y les deje en paz...? ¡Hohohoho! ¡Claro que no! ¡Por supuesto que yo no me voy de aquí sin antes obtener lo que necesito! ¡Elige, Princesa Elise...! Elise: ... N-no... ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso...! Elise retrocede unos pasos Dr. Eggman: Ohoho... Bueno, te di a elegir y elegiste tu orgullo antes que a tus súbditos... Parece que vamos a tener un problema aquí, qué lástima... ¡Robots, at- Un tornado azul se forma alredededor del lugar Elise: ¿Q-qué...? Un erizo de color azul cae frente a Elise 520px|center Archivo:Sonic_Appears.ogg Sonic: Y tú, calvo, tienes dos opciones... O te largas y nadie sale herido, o tendré que darle una paliza a ti y a tus juguetes otra vez... ¿Es que nunca aprendes? Elise: ¿Quién eres tú...? Sonic: He, atrás, señorita... Esto apenas va a ponerse bueno. Dr. Eggman: ¡Rgh...! ¡¿Es que siempre tienes que aparecer a molestarme?! ¡Ataquen a esa sucia rata de alcantarilla! Los robots de Eggman disparan directamente hacia donde Sonic, quien parece verse totalmente tranquilo mientras los disparos se acercan, tras ello, una gran horda de balas no dejan observar qué sucede Elise: ¡Ah...! Sonic aparece corriendo detrás de uno de los robots de Eggman Sonic: Demasiado lento para mi gusto. Los robots siguen el paso de Sonic, disparándole directamente al robot enfrente suyo, para que posteriormente Sonic dé un salto y, de un Homing Attack múltiple, derrote a varios de los robots, para caer detrás de otro Sonic: ¡Hey'o, estoy por aquí! Sonic rompe la parte trasera del robot, tras ello mantiene su puño dentro y de alguna forma comienza a usar al robot para dispararle al resto, posteriormente saca su mano de los circuitos del robot, quien queda inmovilizado, tras esto, Sonic simplemente le da un pequeño empujón con la punta de su pie, haciéndolo caer al agua, rápidamente este corre hacia donde Elise Sonic: Mi nombre es Sonic... ¡Sonic the Hedgehog! Ahora, señorita, déjeme encargarme de esa lámpara y la Chaos Emerald por usted... Elise: ¿Ah...? Sonic: Pero yo no puedo dejarla aquí en peligro... ¡Así que, venga conmigo! Arzobispo: Princesa Elise... Hágalo, no hay más opción. Elise: ... Está bien, señor Sonic. Sonic: ¿Señor? ¡Hehe! ¡Esa etiqueta me queda demasiado grande! Dr. Eggman: ¡Rgh...! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ataquen, todos! Una nueva horda de robots aparece, dispuestos a atacar Sonic: Bueno, parece que no hay más opción... ¡Señores, llévense a la Princesa Elise de aquí, nos veremos más tarde, tengo un asunto que atender! Arzobispo: ... Está bien... Sonic: ¡Pero rápido! Los robots de Eggman disparan varios misiles en contra de Sonic Sonic: Hehe... Sonic comienza a dar Homing Attacks hacia los misiles, los cuales son regresados de vuelta hacia los robots de Eggman que explotan en el acto, a la vez que Elise se aleja del lugar junto al Arzobispo y sus asistentes Dr. Eggman: ¡Rgh...! ¡Vamos tras el- Sonic aparece frente a Eggman en su Egg Mobile Sonic: Tu pelea es conmigo. Dr. Eggman: ¡Gah...! Sonic: ¡Hey, robots, estoy por acá, ataquen! Los robots de Eggman apuntan hacia el Egg Mobile Dr. Eggman: ¡Hey, esperen, nooo! Los robots disparan hacia el Egg Mobile, a la vez que Sonic escapa corriendo a toda velocidad con el Sonic Boost del lugar Sonic: ¡Ahí te ves, Eggman, suerte lidiando con tus propias invenciones! Se observa al Egg Mobile en llamas y con bastante humo a la vez que los robots dejan de disparar, Eggman emerge de entre el humo observando a Sonic huir Dr. Eggman: Rgh... Maldito seas, Sonic... Pero ya lo verás... ¡Una vez obtenga las Llamas del Desastre, no volverás a burlarte de mí jamás...! La cámara enfoca a Sonic corriendo por las calles de Soleanna Sonic: Ahora, debo encontrar a la princesa nuevamente... Debo proteger lo que sea que tenga de especial esa lámpara de las intenciones del Dr. Eggman... 420px|center La cámara se aleja y se observa a otro erizo, de color plateado, encima de un edificio Silver: Iblis... ¡Te llegó la hora! Silver se teletransporta, desapareciendo del lugar, a la vez que Sonic da vuelta en una esquina desapareciendo de la escena, tras ello, el logo del juego aparece en pantalla... 480px|center ---- Archivo:The_White_of_Sky.ogg Se observa a Sonic por una calle nocturna en Soleanna, inicialmente corriendo lentamente pero, tras recoger algunos rings, éste sale a toda velocidad con el Sonic Boost, hasta que llega a una Zip Line que lo lleva hacia los tejados de la ciudad, algo empinados, donde recoge algunos rings más y utiliza el Boost, llegando a una curva cerrada entre los tejados en la cual realiza un ''Drift' para dar la vuelta adecuadamente, tras ello caen algunos robots de Eggman sobre los tejados'' Sonic: ¿Eggman...? Sonic observa arriba suyo y observa al Egg Carrier volando sobre la ciudad Sonic: ¡Maldita sea, creí haberlo dejado ocupado! Bueno, no tengo tiempo para ustedes. Sonic salta y posteriormente tres circulos rojos aparecen uno detrás del otro sobre los tres robots de Eggman, tras ello Sonic realiza un Homing Attack múltiple hacia ellos, seguido de un Stomp destruyendo a un cuarto robot Sonic: ¡Será mejor apurarse y seguir a Eggman! ¡No puedo dejarlo escapar! Sonic corre y posteriormente salta de los tejados, tras ello aparece una pantalla de carga (irónicamente, carga rápido (???)) y al cargar, aparece en las calles de Soleanna de nuevo, con el Egg Carrier por encima suyo Archivo:Wave_Ocean_(The_Inlet).ogg Sonic: ¡Hora de ponerse serios! Justo después del diálogo de Sonic, éste comienza a correr a toda velocidad con el Sonic Boost por la calle, esquivando algunos objetos y obstáculos haciendo uso del '''Quick Step', luego de un rato, detrás suyo aparece un Interceptor'' Sonic: ¡Oh vamos! La vista cambia hacia detrás de Sonic, quien debe evitar los ataques del Interceptor de Eggman a la vez que esquiva obstáculos (los cuales ahora, aparecen seguido de una advertencia en la pantalla). Luego de un rato de realizar esto, Sonic pasa por debajo de un puente y el Interceptor se estrella y explota Sonic: ¡Phew! ¡Eso estuvo cerca...! Sonic observa al cielo, viendo a Eggman alejarse entre las montañas a lo lejos de Soleanna Sonic: ... ¡Rayos! ¡Demasiado tarde...! Acto seguido, Sonic cruza por un Goal Ring, acabando el nivel con un Rango S Archivo:Mission_Clear_and_Results.ogg Sonic (luego de obtener el Rango S): ¡Eso fue increíble...! ---- Y bien, gente, esta es nuestra primera presentación de Sonic Awakening, el próximo juego que realizaremos una vez haya sido acabado Sonic Uprising. Como muchos podrán ver, este juego será una reinvención de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), con gran parte de los detalles cambiados. En primer lugar, el equipo de desarrollo está conformado por Nero y yo (Paper) en el apartado de la jugabilidad de Sonic y Shadow y la historia general y guión del juego, y por Rocket en el apartado de la jugabilidad de Silver. Estamos trabajando en crear una jugabilidad para Silver que no resulte tan lenta y/o aburrida como en Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), por lo que para ello hemos pedido la ayuda de Rocket para trabajar en ello. Del mismo modo, en cuanto a Sonic como han podido ver hemos decidido cambiar su jugabilidad bruscamente, dándole una jugabilidad en un estilo moderno, con elementos tanto de Sonic Unleashed como de Generations y Lost World. En cuanto a la historia del juego, hemos decidido mantener algunos elementos y cambiar otros (por no decir que hemos decidido cambiar la mayor parte de la historia para hacerla menos desastroza). Por ahora pueden observar un poco lo que es la historia de Sonic y un poco a Silver, además, como han podido ver en el tráiler hemos introducido a Iblis, las Llamas del Desastre, esta vez encerrado dentro de una lámpara de aceite perteneciente a la Familia Real de Soleanna. Y sí, hemos decidido mantener a la Princesa Elise como la princesa de Soleanna, aunque su papel en el juego será más reducido y menos estorboso gracias al aspecto que hemos cambiado, pues como ya mencioné, en este juego Iblis no se encuentra encerrado dentro suyo así que no hay motivos para que sea secuestrada y/o salvada, a Eggman lo que le interesa es la Lámpara de Aceite que porta a Iblis. Y bien, por ahora, eso es todo, en los próximos meses estaremos dando detalles sobre Silver y lo más interesante... Shadow, que ha sido de quien menos hemos hablado esta vez, pero no se preocupen que ya pronto tendrá su trailer y su revelación de información... Y claro, en estos próximos tráilers estaremos introduciendo a un personaje que a muchos les agrada... Mephiles. Pero por hoy, eso ha sido todo de nuestra parte, esperamos que les haya gustado mucho esta presentación. Josex y Samy Listado de anuncios ---- * Miércoles 7 de febrero - Double Trouble (Nombre clave) * Jueves 8 de febrero - Hell's Insider: Dawn/Dusk ---- Lazy Days, una serie de comedia con situaciones del día a día de Komander the Wolf y Samy the Hedgehog que ahora viven juntos, sin embargo, SF Empire es un lugar tan absurdo que un día normal tiene que ir acompañado de algo absurdo, con la aparición frecuente de otras representaciones mobian O al menos la más relevantes vive esta peculiar comedia, los episodios se pueden dividir en tres tipos: Centrados en ambos la historia se centra tanto en Komander como en Samy lo que da mayor dinamismo en la historia, Centrado en Komander cuando el episodio se centra en Komander por lo general ocurre en el exterior con apariciones de las otras representaciones y algún que otro momento absurdo y Centrados en Samy a Samy no le gusta mucho salir de casa, así que la mayoría de episodios se centran en el interior, con parodias a videojuegos u otras actividades. Como adelanto, ademas se ha publicado el capitulo #1 de la serie, por lo que puedes verlo ahora mismo aquí: ¡Mira el episodio! ---- El infierno de Mobius es un lugar hostil, repleto de demonios llenos de cólera hacia los mortales por varios eventos del pasado, cada día la ira aumenta más y más, los demonios atrapados para toda la eternidad están cada vez más cerca de perder el control, las disputas internas en el propio infierno obstaculizan ese avance, pero yo... yo quiero... La cinemática se corta e inicia el gameplay, se muestra una vista en perspectiva desde arriba con los personajes principales colocados en un mapa, estos avanzan cierto numero de pasos en un turno al igual que los enemigos, cuando un personaje entra en contacto con un enemigo inicia la fase de combate. El jugador puede usar el modo RETRO para mantener una perspectiva clásica del combate o el modo NEO para ingresar al estilo de combate en 3D visto desde atrás al estilo RPG, cada personaje principal tiene una serie de habilidades. Sin embargo Lilith, nuestra protagonista puede evolucionar y cambiar de clases con las combinaciones correctas, lo que cambiara sus habilidades y su forma de atacar. Existen dos versiones del juego Dawn y Dusk, en cada uno la historia que se nos cuenta es diferente, manteniendo a Lilith como protagonista pero cada versión teniendo clases, objetos y personajes exclusivos que podemos añadir al equipo para crear combinaciones. Si dos personajes en el equipo tienen una buena afinidad podrás realizar un Ataque Sincronizado, prepárate para explorar y buscar las mejores combinaciones posibles para realizar tus ataques y preparar tu estrategia. Hell's Insiders: Dawn Y Hell's Insiders: Dusk ¡Disponibles para Retro Engine, próximamente! Desarrollo independiente Anuncios de Rosa Oye tu, si tu. ¿Te ha pasado que quieres hacer un personaje nuevo pero tu fluidez de ideas esta marcando error 404?, ¿No tienes idea de donde partir?, ¿quieres algo nuevo?. No te preocupes mas, el servicio de Rosaotaku puede sacarte de un apuro *'Viernes 16 de enero:' **Primera tanda de adopciones de diseños. **Se comenzaran a realizar diseños a pedido. **Organización de un concurso. Anuncios de Nic Listado de anuncios ---- * Sábado 10 de febrero - Futura serie * Sábado 10 de febrero - Futuro juego ---- Qué tal gente, soy Nic, responsable de la saga Rupture, estoy aquí para presentar un proyecto independiente después de un tiempo de ausencia, lo digo independiente porque lo llevaré adelante cuando pueda, no tendrá ningún juego ni nada. Les presento Ages. La serie cuenta con las aventuras de un zorro de 14 años, en el cual su padre abandono a su familia, descubre algo que se ocultaba y se mantenía de generación en generación la misión de proteger el multiverso ante fuerzas oscuras, llevándolo a un nuevo mundo oculto. Habrá pocas temporadas y cada una será una década, donde la temática y la música cambia, de ahí el nombre de la serie. Poco a poco habrá más información de la serie, por ahora les presento este póster. Espero que este proyecto les gusté. center|480px Ages estará disponible próximamente. ---- Con respecto a un futuro juego: actualmente estoy desarrollando un juego que dudo de estrenarlo en este año por mis tiempos. El proyecto aún no tiene nombre oficial, pero se trata de un juego de Delta, uno de plataformas. Es posible la presencia de nuevos personajes y una trama algo simple, no será la gran cosa, creo. Aún no confirmaré las consolas, llevará un largo tiempo su desarrollo. Es como si tratara de revivir Delta: Encore, pero será algo nuevo y diferente. Y eso es todo por mi parte, espero que llegue a concluir estos proyectos. ---- Categoría:Eventos